Diferente
by Sakiiii
Summary: Ella era distinta a todas las personas que había conocido en su vida. Probablemente había sufrido más que cualquier otra, pero no por ello se rindió. En su rostro siempre era posible ver una cálida sonrisa, sin importar la situación o los amargos recuerdos del pasado. Hecho que lo había cautivado por completo.(LysandroxOC)
1. Una nueva alumna

**Sé que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y no podía desaprovechar la inspiración.**

 **Espero que les agrade.**

 **Declaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko (Al fin recuerdo colocar esto)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Diferente**

.

El agudo pito de la alarma despierta a Lysandro, quien tras revolverse un poco en la cama y bostezar con somnolencia, la apaga mientras se revuelve sus cabellos plateados.

Después de sentarse sobre el colchón y estirarse un poco, el victoriano apoya su mentón sobre su mano de manera pensativa, y con la mirada perdida comienza a reflexionar.

.

 _¿Qué había sido aquel sueño?_

 _._

Las imágenes eran vividas aún, pero a medida que se arreglaba para ir al instituto, estas se iban volviendo cada más confusas al igual que el contenido. Lo único que lograba recordar con claridad, fue que en aquel sueño había alguien más aparte de él, una chica al parecer, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba.

Una vez desayunado, salió de su hogar y se encontró con sorpresa a Rosalya. La muchacha había salido temprano de su hogar para ver a Leigh y de paso ir junto a Lysandro a la escuela.

Luego de despedirse de manera afectuosa de su novio, la peliplata caminó junto al victoriano y trató de conversarle, pero este estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que, sin ninguna mala intención, terminó ignorándola por completo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Rosa con una sonrisa divertida, tras lograr al fin llamar su atención.

-¡Ah, Rosa!- exclamó Lysandro, como si hubiera olvidado por completo la presencia de su compañera- Discúlpame por favor, solo estaba tratando de recordar un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?- Repitió la peliplata algo intrigada.

-Si, pero no es nada importante- sonrió el victoriano, tratando de desviar el tema. No valía la pena desgastar su cabeza en algo sin mucha importancia.

-Quizás sea una premonición ¿Quién sabe?

-Tal vez.

* * *

Una vez en el instituto, Lysandro y Rosalya se separaron. El victoriano se dirigió inmediatamente a su casillero para evitar olvidar dejar sus pertenencias, sacando únicamente el cuaderno de la primera clase y su afamada libreta.

En el pasillo, un pelirrojo caminaba con pereza mientras bostezaba. Impresionando a más de alguno en el instituto, por haber llegado inusualmente temprano.

-Es raro verte ser tan puntual – Comentó algo preocupado el victoriano al toparse con su amigo.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer esta mañana-Dijo Castiel, con su característico tono de fastidio. Probablemente sus padres estaban en casa esa semana.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el salón y se sentaron en un rincón junto a la ventana. Castiel se acurrucó sobre la mesa para dormir, mientras Lysandro escribía en su libreta a la espera del maestro.

-Hey, chicos ¿No están ansiosos por conocerla?- preguntó una voz familiar, interrumpiéndolos.

Una alegre chica de cabello anaranjado, les sonreía llena de entusiasmo.

-¿De qué hablas Iris?- preguntó el victoriano algo confundido.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No me digan que lo han olvidado?

El pelirrojo se dignó a levantar su cabeza para mirar a la chica, y frunció el ceño de manera interrogativa.

-¡Hoy llega la chica nueva! Peggy habló de esto la semana pasada en el periódico ¡Todos están intrigados en ver quien es!

Castiel, tras escuchar la "gran" noticia de Iris, dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa nuevamente, no estaba interesado en alumnos nuevos. Lysandro tampoco le daba demasiada importancia al asunto, pero trató de ser cortes con la chica para no avergonzarla, diciéndole que esperaba que fuera alguien agradable.

Después de continuar la charla con la alegre colorina, el Señor Farrés apareció junto a la directora. Quien con su simple presencia, provocó el silencio absoluto de la clase.

Tras comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, les sonrió a los alumnos con su clásica sonrisa amenazadora, y se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra. Dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados.

-¿Acaso esta chica es una agente secreto del gobierno o algo así?- le susurró Armin a su hermano.

Alexy solo rodó los ojos, e ignoró completamente el comentario de su gemelo.

Luego de la aparición efímera de la directora, el señor Farrés pidió a todos los presentes recibir de buena manera a la nueva estudiante.

Eran raras tantas preocupaciones por un transferido. Usualmente estos solo se integraban a la clase sin necesidad de tanta formalidad. Hecho que hizo a Armin sentir que su absurda hipótesis era correcta.

El victoriano no se molestaba ni sorprendía por el trato especial a la nueva alumna. Solo se hundía en sus pensamientos, entretanto veía las reacciones de todos.

Amber y su grupo estaban claramente fastidiadas por ello. Castiel dormía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Iris y Violeta estaban entusiasmadas, al igual que Melody. A Kim no parecía importarle mucho, pero se veía algo divertida. Armin trataba de convencer a su gemelo de que su teoría era correcta, mientras que Nathaniel y Kentin solo esperaban con tranquilidad ver a la recién llegada. En cuanto a Peggy…Era obvio que no podía esperar ni un minuto más para ver a la persona que sería su protagonista en la próxima primicia.

Después de que el maestro hiciera un gesto con la mano para invitar a entrar a la estudiante transferida. Tímidamente, una muchacha de cabello castaño se asomó a través de la puerta, dejando a todos sin palabras.

En simples palabras, era muy bonita. Tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules acompañados de largas pestañas. Su cabellera avellana era larga y rizada, con el flequillo desfilado a la altura de los parpados. Mientras que su rostro de facciones finas, poseía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no estaban impresionados por la belleza de la nueva estudiante, sino por una particularidad que la hacía única y distinta a todos en el singularidad muy visible a simple vista, pero a la vez causaba sentimientos complejos a quienes la veían: _**estaba en silla de ruedas**_.

-Mucho gusto…Mi nombre es Annie Bell… ¡Encantada de conocerlos!

* * *

 **Lamento si hubieron algunos errores en la redacción, pero en realidad es bastante tarde y hoy tuve examen, así que estoy ocupando las pocas neuronas vivas que me quedan para escibir esto ( ? ) XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Encuentro en las escaleras

**.**

 **Capítulo II: "Un encuentro en las escaleras"  
**

 **.**

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, no obstante, varias miradas curiosas observaban de reojo a la nueva estudiante.

Una vez que sonó la campana, las chicas se veían algo dudosas en ir a saludar a Annie. No querían parecer fastidiosas, sin embargo, Kim las animó en ir a conversar. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la castaña se les había adelantado y se les acercó mientras giraba con sus pequeñas manos las ruedas de su silla.

-Disculpen…Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero me preguntaba si alguna de ustedes podría decirme donde esta el laboratorio de ciencias- preguntó Annie de forma tímida.

-¡No molestas tía!- exclamó Kim- Justo pensábamos en ir a saludarte.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un ligero rubor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para luego brindarles una amplia sonrisa a sus nuevas compañeras. Posteriormente, comenzaron a presentarse una por una.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Melody. Si necesitas ayuda puedes encontrarme en el salón de delegados.

-¡Yo soy Iris! ¡Encantada!

-¿Qué tal? Soy Kim.

-…Yo soy Violeta…Mucho gusto…Bell es un apellido muy bonito- susurró la pelimorada algo avergonzada.

¡-Gracias! Violeta también es un lindo nombre- sonrió la castaña.

El Sr. Farrés suspiró aliviado al ver que la nueva estudiante se estaba integrando sin muchas dificultades, para luego retirarse tranquilamente.

Lysandro, al darse cuenta que había terminado la clase. Sacudió a su amigo para despertarlo. Castiel de malagana, se levantó de su cómoda posición para luego estirarse mientras bostezaba.

De reojo, el pelirrojo miró al grupo que iba saliendo del salón. No alcanzó a ver a Annie, pero no le importo mucho, ya que quiera o no, tendría que verla el resto del año.

-¿Acaso es tan interesante esa chica?- preguntó Castiel al ver que había logrado captar la atención de la mayor parte de la clase.

-No podría decírtelo, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de establecer una conversación con ella- respondió pensativo el victoriano- Prefiero no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Era de esperarse viniendo de ti- bufó el pelirrojo.

Luego de salir del aula, ambos chicos se separaron. Aparentemente los maestros estaban buscando a Castiel, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió ocultarse un rato antes de que empezara la siguiente clase (si es que se dignaba a asistir)

Lysandro, por su parte, se dio vueltas por el instituto hasta llegar al club de jardinería. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta que no llevaba su preciada libreta consigo. No tenía idea en que minuto ni donde la había dejado.

Resignado, suspiró para luego ir a buscarla. Después de todo, era como el pan de cada día.

* * *

Tras buscar en todos los lugares posibles de la primera planta del edificio, el peliplata decidió ir a las escaleras, a pesar de no haber subido al segundo piso en ningún momento del día.

Cuando llegó, se topó con una castaña quien miraba de manera desafiante los escalones.

-Disculpa…¿Necesitas ayuda?

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír la voz del victoriano tras ella, y luego de hacer unas cuantas maniobras con las ruedas de su silla, se voleó hacia el chico.

-Este… ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta que bloqueaba la pasada- se disculpó Annie algo avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Descuida, no molestabas para nada. Solo me preguntaba si es que necesitabas ayuda para subir.

La castaña sorprendida, comenzó a sacudir las manos de manera exagerada para negarse. Pero luego de volver a mirar los escalones como si estos fueran alguna clase de monstruo, se dio por vencida.

-La verdad es que si…- aceptó cabizbaja- No creí que en mi primer día, daría problemas como este.

-Nunca esta demás pedir ayuda cuando se necesita- sonrió el victoriano.

Annie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de poder decir algo, Lysandro se fijó en lo que la chica llevaba en su regazo.

-Disculpa, esa libreta…

-¡Ah!- exclamó la castaña- la encontré en el pasillo cuando las chicas me estaban mostrando la escuela, pero olvide preguntarles de quien era… ¡No la he leído por cierto!

La muchacha extendió su brazo lo más que pudo para devolvérsela, ya que al estar en la silla su diferencia de alturas era considerablemente grande. Por otra parte, el peliplata rio algo divertido por el gesto de la nueva estudiante.

-Muchas gracias…Por cierto, ¿No estabas acompañada hace unos momentos?

Al parecer algunas de las chicas habían olvidado hacer sus deberes de ciencias, y se veían aterradas. Melody y Violeta fueron a ayudarlas, les dije que estaría bien por mi cuenta.

No era de sorprender que estuvieran asustadas, después de todo, Doña Delanay no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más amorosa de todas.

-¡Ah, olvide preguntar cuál era tu nombre!- exclamó repentinamente Annie.

-Lysandro. Encantado

-El gusto es mío. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Lysandro recordó que se había ofrecido en ayudar a la chica a subir al segundo piso.

Sin previo aviso, el victoriano la levantó de la silla de ruedas al estilo princesa, y la cargo mientras subía los escalones.

Annie se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa. Nunca en su vida creyó en su primer día de clases, sería cargada por un apuesto chico vestido con ropas victorianas, hecho que solo pensaba que ocurrían en los mangas que leía a escondidas en su cuarto.

-Muchas gracias…- susurró la chica una vez que su compañero la dejo cuidadosamente sentada en sobre el último peldaño, para ir a buscar la silla que habían dejado atrás- de haber sabido que tendría clases en la segunda planta habría traído mis bastones

Lysandro miró curioso a la chica ante el comentario, pero omitió cualquier tipo de pregunta. Sin embargo, Annie se percató de su confusión, así que a modo de agradecimiento le explicó.

-No es como si pudiera caminar del todo. Padezco de una paraplejia incompleta, por lo que aún tengo algo de movilidad en mis piernas…Aunque sea un poco…así que con un poco de es fuerzo, y bueno, tiempo, quizás hubiera logrado subir por mi cuenta.

El victoriano se sorprendió al ver la naturalidad con la que Annie hablaba de su condición, siendo que él no era más que un perfecto desconocido para ella. Pero en el fondo le agradó el hecho de que pudiera hablar abiertamente, sin hacerlo parecer una tragedia, incluso era capaz de reírse.

Sin duda ella era algo " _ **especial"**_.

* * *

 **Esta semana estuve un poco más desocupada, así que me estoy dando el tiempo de actualizar todos mis fic**

 **Ojala les haya gustado al menos un poco**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Grupos de trabajo

**Capítulo III: "Grupos de trabajo"  
**

 **.**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Annie llegó a Sweet Amoris.

Al contrario de lo que imagino que sería, resultó mucho más sencillo lo que ella esperaba el integrarse a la escuela, puesto que casi todos en la escuela eran amistosos y atentos.

El único inconveniente que tuvo durante su llegada fue aquel accidente en las escaleras, que gracias a Nathaniel, quien le informó a la directora Shermansky acerca de ello, fue solucionado rápidamente, evitando las clases en el laboratorio temporalmente. Aparentemente, la escuela instalaría un mecanismo similar a la de sectores públicos para ayudarla a subir en su silla. Después de todo, no podía ser cargada cada vez que debiera subir, como en esa ocasión (Hecho que aún la avergonzaba).

Una buena escuela debía tener facilidades para personas discapacitadas, o al menos eso fue lo que el delegado le dijo para que no se sintiera mal por causar problemas. Animándola un poco.

Sin embargo, ahora Annie tenía un problema mucho mayor.

Quería agradecerle al chico victoriano que la había ayudado, no obstante, a lo largo de toda la semana no logró encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con él. Se sentía frustrada de ponerse nerviosa o no saber que decirle cuando lo tenía frente suyo. Limitándose únicamente a tartamudear o hacer un vago saludo el cual era respondido con una caballerosa sonrisa por parte del peliplata.

Durante todo el fin de semana ideó incontables estrategias para establecer una conversación con Lysandro. Aunque lucía bastante misterioso, la castaña tuvo la impresión de que era alguien agradable, y si era posible le gustaría volverse su amiga en algún futuro. Pero no quería actuar insistente ni molesta, así que era una meta bastante difícil de lograr.

Una vez que el lunes llegó, Annie se levantó bastante temprano para ir a la escuela. Estaba completamente decidida en lograr su propósito, y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que quizás algo bueno ocurriría ese día.

Cuando se encontró frente a la entrada del instituto, respiró profundamente para darse ánimos. Aún se sentía nerviosa cada vez que debía entrar al edificio.

Luego de tranquilizarse, la castaña comenzó a girar las ruedas de su silla para atravesar el patio. Pero se detuvo en el momento que su mirada se topó con una particular libreta negra sobre el banco.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, y rápidamente hizo unas cuantas maniobras para ir hacia allá, y cogerla.

Al fin tenía su oportunidad de hablar con el victoriano.

Tras dejar sus pertenencias en la taquilla, Annie se dio vuelta por la primera planta en busca del peliplata, antes de que empezaran las clases. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito.

Decepcionada, la ojiazul suspiró con una ligera mueca de tristeza.

\- Buenos días- la interrumpió una voz detrás suyo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Annie al no haber notado una presencia detrás de ella, se sobresaltó como un conejo asustado, causándole gracia al rubio delegado que la había saludado.

\- Nathaniel…- respiró aliviada la muchacha- No te sentí acercarte… ¿Acaso eres un ninja o algo así?

\- Dudo que sea uno, aunque sería grandioso- Se rio el delegado ante el comentario de su compañera- Pero creo que no me notaste puesto que estabas ensimismada en tus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Annie avergonzada- Es una mala costumbre.

\- No te preocupes. Para ser honesto, fue divertido verte reaccionar de ese modo.

La castaña infló sus mofletes fingiendo molestia, lo que hizo gracia a Nathaniel.

\- ¿Leíste la novela que te recomendé el otro día?- Preguntó el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema de forma tímida.

\- ¡Sii! ¡Fue grandioso! ¡Realmente lo ame!- exclamó emocionada la chica, mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban- Muchas gracias Nathaniel, adoro las novelas policiales.

El muchacho se sintió algo cohibido por la amplia y dulce sonrisa que la nueva estudiante le brindaba. Aunque fuera una chica tímida, tenía una personalidad encantadora que le agradaba al delegado.

Ambos estudiantes comenzaron a hablar sobre su afición por ese tipo de novelas hasta que la campana para entrar a clases sonó.

Annie se golpeó mentalmente la frente, debido a que se había desviado de su propósito al entretenerse con aquella charla.

Nathaniel la invitó a acompañarla hasta el salón, a lo que Annie acepto con gusto para continuar con su conversación. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notó que eran seguidos por una mirada furiosa.

Una vez en el salón, el delegado se separó de la castaña para sentarse junto a su grupo de trabajo. Aparentemente, ese día debían realizar una actividad en conjunto, la cual había sido avisada antes de su llegada al instituto.

La nueva estudiante, se sintió incomoda y fuera de lugar al ver que todos ya tenían grupo. Por alguna razón, creyó oír unas risas burlonas provenientes de un trio de chicas al final del aula, pero prefirió pensar que se trataba de su imaginación.

Cuando el señor Farrés la llamó para ver en que grupo la acomodaba. Una chica de largo cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar, lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

\- Señor Farrés, ella se puede estar con nosotros. Después de todo, somos los únicos que tienen a un integrante menos.

Annie se sorprendió al ver como aquella hermosa chica estuvo dispuesta en trabaja con alguien como ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresiono fue ver que en aquel grupo estaba el victoriano.

Quizás el presentimiento de que algo bueno ocurriría ese día, no era tan erróneo como ella creyó que sería.

* * *

 **Esta vez me demore un poco más actualizar, lo lamento**

 **Tratare de hacer el siguiente para la próxima semana**

 **Por si alguien tiene curiosidad los grupos de trabajo son estos:**

 **\- Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin y Alexy**

 **\- Iris, Melody, Kim y Violeta**

 **\- Amber, Charlotte, Li y Carla**

 **\- Lysandro, Castiel, Rosalya…y Ahora Annie**

 **(Fueron los primeros que se me vinieron a la cabeza XD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito**

 **!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
